10 seconds of snoring, 2 sneezes, 5 leg kicks
by ToxicTopaz
Summary: Puck's sleeping habits begin to irritate Rachel. Rachel X Puck oneshot.


The relationship between Rachel and Puck was getting more intimate by the minute. She was happy that she had finally found a really cute boyfriend who loved her. Finally, one night in mid-April, Rachel had decided it was time for them to sleep together.

Not 'sleep-together' sleep together; just sleep in the same bed and maybe spoon a little. Puck had loved the idea of holding onto her and listening to the sound of her soft breaths in bed. It seemed the perfect way to fall asleep, and the perfect way to wake up to the sunlight streaming through her bedroom windows, so naturally, he agreed. It had started off great; there she was, in a delicate pink satin nightgown. It had spaghetti straps and ended just at the start of her thighs, and it fit her delicate figure nicely. Puck wore a wight undershirt that showed off his muscles and toned skin well, and grey boxers which made his…well, you know what, look great. They lay there on her baby-pink bed-sheets, him pulling his arms around her waist, her matching top sheets and hot-pink comforter pulled over them, each with a hot-pink pillow and a baby-pink pillow under it beneath their heads. They turned out the lights and spooned until they slowly started to fall asleep. Well, at least Puck.

Rachel found it hard to sleep with him snoring like a chainsaw in her ear, and with him lightly kicking his left-leg every twenty seconds. She wondered if he had restless leg syndrome or something. Not to mention, his allergies. She knew from experience that Puck had a bad case of hay-fever and was allergic to some furs and stuff, but hell, his sneezing was even worse then his leg-kicking! She hoped he wasn't allergic to the laundry detergent she washed her sheets with the night before.

_At least he has a cute sneeze, _she thought silently to herself, sighing. She'd become used to the pattern.

_Ten seconds of snoring, two sneezes in a row, ten seconds of snoring, five leg kicks, ten seconds of snoring, two sneezes, ten seconds or snoring, five leg kicks, ten seconds of… _She felt something strange on the back of her head. She felt around until she felt a wet spot on her sheets. _Oh my God!_ She screamed in her head. _He's drooling on me!_ She quietly turned around to gently shut his mouth when…

_Two sneezes in a row…_ on her face! She shut her eyes and gagged to herself, and continued her task, resting his head on hers so his mouth wouldn't open again.

Ahhh, time to get back to the relaxing pattern. She liked that the rumble of his chest as he snored and his heart beat could be felt on the back of her head now.

_Ten seconds of snoring, 5 leg kicks. _The leg kicks were higher on her thigh now, making her giggle at his touch slightly. _Ten seconds of snoring, two…_ Oh God, that's gotta hurt! With his head on top of hers, his chin slammed down on her head when he sneezed. She rubbed her head and sighed. She would have to get used to that too, she guessed. And clean her bed-sheets from the drool and boogers.

Suddenly, he stopped snoring. _Shit, did I wake him up?_ She asked herself in her head. He stirred slightly and started talking.

"No, Mommy, I don't wanna eat my veguhtubbbblesssss…" he whined in his sleep. She giggled to herself. _Awww, he's sleep-talking about his veggies! _

_Two sneezes._

"Mommy, I'm scared! The boogie-man's under my bed! He'll eat me!" he complained for ten seconds.

_Five kicks to her legs._

"Mommy, where's Daddy going? Is he ever coming back?" She heard him sniffle, and she knew it wasn't from allergies. She felt little droplets of water on her head. _Tears. _"Why does Daddy have to go?" Gasping and sniffling.

_Two sneezes. _

"I promise, Quinn, I'll get the cash somehow. I'll work my ass off 24/7 to provide for my baby. I get a day off, it's spent with my child."

_Five leg kicks._

"_I love you, Quinn."_ She heard him start snoring again. She sighed, a tear falling from one of her chocolate brown eyes.

"_I know, Noah, I know. You'll just have to wait until she's ready for you," _she whispers into the night.

_He sneezes twice._

"_Just like I have to wait for him,"_ she whispers once again, to herself this time, thinking about the man she truly loves. _Finn Hudson._

She falls asleep with a smile on her face, and she doesn't see it, but a small smile forms on her boyfriends face as he hugs her waist.

Somewhere, a sleeping teenage boy and a beautiful young girl with an enlarged belly, smile as well.


End file.
